Hell in 20 years
by Master Disaster
Summary: Rated for Language and future Violence. A majority of the Smashers are sent to the future via an untested time belt, only to find that their homeand their futurein ruins. Please read and review, I BEG YOU! Chapter 5 is up.
1. A good day gone bad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack.**

**A/N: I am going to add two original characters. So if you have questions, just read my profile. **

**A Lost Future**

**Chapter 1 A Good day gone Bad**

It was a normal day with the Smashers, fighting, resting, and having fun. They decided to go out, knowing the bad stuff that happened that week.

"So, where to you guys want to go?" Fox asked all the others, piloting the Smashing Airline jet.

"The mall!" Peach yelled.

"The race track!" Captain Falcon was eager to see some races.

"The mall, you car-obsessed man!"

"No, the race track! I wanna see some crashing and racing!"

"How about we go to the 'Meaty Meet' place? They also have salads for vegetarians." Ness pitched in.

"That's a great idea, Ness! What do you say, Foxy?" Krystal asked Fox.( A/N So I borrowed some characters from Star Fox Adventures/ SF Assault! Sue me!)

"Well, if you say so, babe." Fox agreed with her.

One Minute later. . .

"Heeeyyyyy, we're here." Fox said with enthusiasm. He was ready to put a streak of bad days behind him, just like the others.

"Hmm, it doesn't look very crowded. Let's go in." Ganondorf told everybody.

"Okay, who's paying? I left my wallet at home." Fox whispered into Falco's ear, who shrugged and spread the word. 

"WHAT? You don't have your money with you, Fox?" Peach was shocked at the news. She stormed to the counter and gave them her Master Platinum.

"I'm sorry, we don't accept credit cards." The bar tender said in a bored tone.

"WHAAAT!" Peach was even more shocked at the fact that her Master Platinum had failed her. She was _really_ pissed at the fact they didn't accept credit cards.

"I'll pay." Falcon took out his wallet, which you could plainly see had at least a million dollars.

"Thank you. Hey, Charlie, we need twenty six milkshakes, twenty one burgers, and five salads." The bar tender yelled to the other side of the kitchen.

"Jeez, Falcon. Your wallet has more money than mine and Zelda's Master Platinum's put together!" Peach said.

"Hey, that's only my money in dollars, Peach." Captain Falcon pulled out his wallet and pulled out five Master Platinums.

"Wow! How many guys have you turned in?" Everyone was amazed at Falcon's money.

"Astronomical amount. That's how many."

Everyone got their orders and ate up. They enjoyed it until. . . 

"News Flash! A dangerous criminal named Vitocek Hailson, a.k.a Nuclear Hail, has escaped from prison and is on the loose. Be careful, he could have a poison needle with him. He has stolen from poison needles to the prototype weapons of the government. If you see him, please call 1-800-HuntReCapture." The news reporter finished his last sentence before the TV went back to the regular programming.

"Bad days. . ." Young Link sighed.

"Uuuhhhhhh, guys?" Ness was a little worried at what he saw.

"What is it?" Fox answered Ness.

"That bank didn't always have a hole in the wall, did it?"

"No-Hey! That's that guy!"

"Let's go capture and turn him in before he does anything to kill people." DK said.

"That's the spirit! LET'S DO THIS!" Falcon was eager to do this.

So the Smashers ran to the heist and try to stop him.

"Heh heh heh heh. Give me all the money you freaking accountants have!" Hailson yelled. He planted a bomb at the wall.

"Stop right there, you piece of shit!" Link yelled to Hailson. He threw a bomb at Hailson, but missed and blew up an oil-truck. Unfortunetley, people were around the truck. (A/N: If you guessed right, they were caught in the explosion.)

"Try and stop me!" Hailson hollered. He was making an escape for the park.

"After him!" Roy commanded. He lost track of what was happening when two girls came up to him.

"Oh, Red-head, you're quite cute! You're also a leader. So cute. . . " The girls had one serious crush on him.

"Well, did I tell you that those guy's there work for me just so they can learn my special technique? The girls work for me because they love me." Roy was showing off and making things up so that he can keep their attention.

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Marth was jealous.

"Screw this! We're getting him!" Fox and the others were tired of waiting for those guys fighting over some 'girl' problems.

"Heh. Those freaks can't stop me if I were standing still! What? Aahh!" Hailson was stopped by Fox, who jumped up to stop him dead in his tracks.

"End of the road, Hailson!" Fox stood like a statue in front of him.

"Ha! You can't stop me! Take this!" Hailson fired a little 'bullet' at Fox. The so called bullet was actually a thingy with restraints in it. Thus, Fox was tied down.

"Grrr. . . Let go. . . of me!" Fox said in between grunts.

"I will. . . When you're a bony bat! HA HA HA HA!" Hailson ran off leaving traps behind. Link, Y.Link, Nana, Popo, Luigi, Dr. Mario, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, and DK were trapped and tied down.

"You guys suck! No one will stop me now. HA HA HA HA!" Hailson laughed maniacally.

"Freeze!" Falco stepped in with Peach, Krystal, Kirby, Bowser, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Zelda, Irene, Ganondorf, Samus, Mario, G & W, and Ness.

"A bird and a few has-beens? You're all pieces of feces! Ooohh, that rhymed. See ya, Suckers!" Hailson payed them almost no attention.

"Come on and fight like a man!"

"I will. . . IN DUE TIME!" Hailson pushed a button on his belt and a black hole sucked in Falco's group.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Falco and the others were sucked into the vortex. They reached the end at last. But where were they?

**To. . . be. . . CONTINUED!**

**So what do you think? Please read and review! Flames will be tracked to the flamer and they will be flamed back. READ AND REVIEW, PLEASE. Thank you.**


	2. Why are you So Old'

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I don't own nothin'. **

**A Lost Future**

**Chapter 2 'Why are you so old?'**

Falco and the others woke up and found themselves in the park, but something was wrong, very wrong. Everything was destroyed, the sky was red, and corpses were everywhere.

"What the, why is everything. . . dilapidated?" Ganondorf was looking around, at the ruins.

"Yeah, let's- Wha!" Peach was surprised at what was seen on the ground.

"What! This says the year is 2025! Those idiots must've made a stupid mistake." Falco read the date on the Newspaper. It also had a title of 'Murder from the Dictator, Hailson'.

"Dictator? What are they talking about?" Zelda questioned everyone around her. There was suddenly a bunch of people with guns and rifles marching toward the park.

"What the FUCK?" Bowser prepared for a fight against those guys. He noticed that they had symbols on their shirts with 'VH" on them.

"Halt! Who are you? Why are you at the park without the permission of Emperor Hailson?" One of the soldiers barked the question at the Smashers.

"Permission? I don't need no freakin' permission!" Bowser responded. Apparently, he didn't know what _kind_ of rifle the troops had.

"Oh, and what are you going to do with those. . . GA. . . 9. . . sniper rifles. . .?" Falco's voice trailed off at the sight of those rifles.

"These are not the GA-9's of your knowledge, obviously. These are semi-automatic GA-9 rifles. Now, answer our _first_ question! Otherwise, we will open fire." Another soldier answered and hollered.

"We-uh-we-are-umm-here because-" Peach was stuttering between her words because she wants to avoid being shot.

"ANSWER OUR QUESTION AND STOP STUTTERING!" The troop who looked like the leader.

"We did not come here. We just went after someone and we suddenly appeared here. We come in peace." Krystal got the guts and answered them.

"Went after someone? You did not happen to go after a man with high-tech gizmos, did you?"

"We did."

The troops started talking and then they glared at the Smashers.

"We have come to a conclusion that _you _are the ones who resist against the Emperor! You shall die at the Emperor's feet!" The troops stormed after them.

"AAAAHHHHHH! Get away from me!" Irene was being grabbed by the soldiers.

"Get your fucking hands OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Falco steeped in and punched the soldiers off.

"Falco!" Irene was relieved to get those hands off of her.

"Irene!"

At this point they gave each other a short hug and ran off. Meanwhile, at an alley, a figure in a motorcycle suit on a faded motorcycle was watching them. Was he a friend or foe?

"We can't escape them! Nayru, help us!" Zelda was losing strength and collapsed. The soldiers were about to capture her, but a beam was shot at the soldier and killed him. The figure in the motorcycle suit jumped in and saved the Hyrulian Princess.

"Thank you, but-" Zelda was cut off.

"Don't mention it!" The figure carried Zelda to the others. He had a deep voice. But, Zelda could not put her finger on it, but she could almost recognize the voice.

"Don't just stand there! Come on!"

"Why should we?" Ganondorf was being stubborn.

"You want to be shot to death by psycos? If not, come on!" The figure yelled toward Ganondorf.

Everyone ran and ran until they came to a familiar street.

"This is familiar. Are we-Oh no. . . NO!" Falco ran to the end of the street, only to find out their mansion, their home, was destroyed.

"Poyo!" Kirby was saddened at the tragic site.

"Our-our home. . . It's destroyed! Why did you take us here?" Peach was breaking up in tears.

"If this is what happened. . . Then. . . Then. . . That means that. . . Fox, oh, my dear, Fox. . ." Krystal also started crying, with anger and revenge in her eyes at the same time.

Everyone was mourning at this tragic site. It was then the figure told everyone to hold their sorrow.

"Guys, I know it was traumatic to lose home and some friends, but swallow it." The figure removed the helmet and revealed his face. Everybody either gasped or slowed their crying.

"Fox!" Falco, Irene, and especially Krystal, were glad to see their best friend. The others were a little sad, but at the same time happy.

"But, Fox, why are you so old?" Krystal was overwhelmed with anxiety.

"Well. . ."

**To Be Continued!**

**A/n–Why is Fox so old? Why is everything dilapidated? I think you guys already know the answer.** **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. 20 years' pass

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin', ya hear?**

**A Lost Future**

**Chapter 3 - 20 years' pass**

**Author's Note - Sorry for the long update. Two reasons: 1) I enjoyed Star Fox Assault. 2) My sister had things for AP.**

_**Previously, you noticed Fox about to explain the destruction and the weird stuff. Well, here you go. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**_

"Well, after you guys disappeared," Fox began to explain. "We never heard from you or of Hailson. We decided that since you were sucked into what looked like a black hole, we, sadly, assumed that you, well. . . all bit the dirt. Ya see, 3 months later, Hailson broke into the Nuclear Power Plant and covered his ammo in Nuclear radiation. He attacked again a few months later, this time with allies, and raided the government testing grounds for the prototype weapons used by the agency and stole them. Lastly, he launched an attack against all Major cities around planet Fighter. And then, he took over Smash Town, killing people, destroying others, he spared no expense to take power out of the government's hands." Fox finished his explanation.

"So, when we saw the date on the newspaper-" Falco was interrupted by Fox.

"They didn't make an error. And, lastly, with his power, he made 1 year's worth of technological progress into 10 years of progress. 200 years of progress, and it's in his hands." Fox finally finished.

"Wait, what about the others? Are they still. . . alive?" Zelda was worried of Link.

"Oh, right. Let me take you to the others. Though, there are more of us than you might think." Fox lead the others into the ruins of the Mansion.

Everyone was walking in the rubble and went into a familiar looking 'hall'. It was actually holding a destroyed doorway.

"Hey, this leads into the basement, or what _left_ of it. WHAT THE HELL!" Ganondorf saw what was in the basement - a base.

"Guy's, welcome to McCloud Outpost. This is the only place in the country that you can live freely, outside of the battlefields. Everyone else is here, including some allies from the army and 'minutemen'." Fox gave the Smashers a tour of the place. They met the other Smashers.

"Hey. Who's there?." Falcon, who was, God who knows, fifty-something. The Smashers kept up with Fox before they could say hello to Falcon.

"What's with Falcon, Fox-man?" Kirby asked.

"He lost his sight after a nova bomb went off ten years ago. We were on the verge of claiming victory, but Hailson pulled off one last trick. He fired the death ray cannon, the 'Death Light', and destroyed much of our forces. The Death Light was what we had to stop. Falcon was almost hit, but we got him into the hospital and learned that he lost his sight." Fox told Kirby.

"HYIEA! Wha-What? Hey, you haven't aged a bit. Where have you guys been? I've missed you!" Young Link, who wasn't so young, said. He looked like Older Link, who is now - ah read on. Everybody said hello and greeted each other.

"Link? You haven't aged a day yourself!" Zelda asked Y.Link, though little did she know that he _wasn't_ Link.

"I am actually Young Link, but you can call me Link now."

"But, where's the other Link?"

"Zelda, come here. I'll show you, but it will be really hard to swallow." Fox led Zelda to a 'yard'. They were walking for minutes, which felt like hours to Zelda.

"I don't know why - ?" Zelda saw something that stopped her heart. Here's what the GRAVE says:

Link

1980-2015

Died in battle

Rest In Peace

It practically killed Zelda. She couldn't believe Link was dead. She sobbed really hard and why he died.

"Zelda, he was on of the victims of Death Light. He fought bravely. This is a lost Future, Zel. If we can send you back, you can stop this from happening." Fox tried to calm Zelda down, which was really hard because, well, you know.

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while. You already know why. So, anyway, this chapter was about what happened to the city, the country, and the others. Read and Review, please.**


	4. The Cold Heart of Hailson

**a/n: I don't own SSBM, but more importantly, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR GORY SCENES. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE SOMEONE'S EYE BEING PULLED OUT OF THEIR SOCKET, SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT. I WILL MAKE A SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SMASHERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WILL ALSO TRY TO UPDATE CHAPTER 5 ASAP. Thank you.** **Oh, and lastly, this chapter will be longer.**

**A Lost Future chapter 4 The Cold Heart of Hailson**

Zelda was still moody, but wouldn't you be if you lost your, ahem, fiancé? She just sat quietly in her room. It was dark and gloomy since it was underground. Fox came in shortly after.

"Zelda, Link is dead, but this can be avoided. We're working on a time device that can send you back in time to stop Hailson." Fox tried to cheer Zelda up, but no avail.

"Fox, just. . . just leave me be. I wish to be alone right now." Zelda answered, quite stern.

"Sure thing, Zel." At that moment, Fox gave Zelda a short hug and left her in the room. Fox left the room without saying a word.

He kept on walking between the buildings, under the artificial sunlight. He made it back to his command center, which was also his house. Falco was sitting on the desk in Fox's study. At that moment, Fox entered, not surprised to find Falco.

"Hey, Fox." Falco said with a stern tone.

"Hey yourself."

"Fox, I got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Whatever happened to Star Wolf, Peppy, Slippy, and General Pepper?"

"Bah. . . You just had to ask, didn't you?" Fox shot a glare at Falco, who was about to run out of the room at the sight of Fox's glare. He came to his senses and was about to ask Fox not to answer.

"What? Don't tell me. . ." Falco was interrupted by Fox. Fox sighed.

". . . Slippy's fine. General Pepper is leading an armada on Corneria, and Star Wolf. . . well, we really don't know what happened to them after the Aparoid incident." Fox answered Falco's question.

"But Peppy?"

"He's . . . Let's just say old age and stubbornness got to him." Fox tried to fight back tears, which told Falco what happened to Peppy.

"Fox, say it ain't so, buddy . . . " Falco was really panicky now.

"He wanted to go into battle. He knew that he wouldn't put up a good fight, especially since he had arthritis, but he still decided on fighting." Fox was also starting to cry.

"Damn it! Fox, you're the leader of this entire area! Let's attack them right now and avenge our comrades who died!" Falco told Fox as he, too, started to tear.

"Don't you think we would have done that by now?"

"What?"

"We can't just attack them, not after what happened the last time we attacked head-on."

"Oh yeah. Death Light a.k.a The Light of Hell."

"Look, our forces are still recovering from the last battle. I'll take care of this, alright? Now, let's get to sleep."

"Sure." Falco left the room and headed toward his own.

_Meanwhile, at the Palace of Hailson. . ._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ESCAPED!" The 'Emperor' hollered at his soldier.

"W-w-well, the Hu-Hunter Squad was attacked and a-annihilated, sir." The soldier was shaking in his boots as Hailson was heading into a chamber.

After a few minutes, a man with a body cast came in the room and awaited the 'Emperor'. Apparently, it was the leader of the Hunter Squad. (A/N: For those of you still wondering, or have yet to find out, the Hunter Squadron is the group of soldiers that attacked Falco and them.)

"You, uh, wanted to see me, sir?" The Leader asked.

"You failed me." Hailson said in a stern voice.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. You failed to bring the heads of the Smashers to me. And, you know the price of failure."

"No. No. Nooooooooo!"

"Major Vincent. I told you what would happen if you failed me on this assignment. Now, get into the Chamber of Torture."

"But Sir, I-"

"NOW!"

The Major Vincent was pushed into the Chamber by two soldiers. They strapped him down and locked the door on their way out.

"Ok, Vincent. Since you failed miserably, I'll make your death slow and miserable! Level one: Old-fashioned brutality." Hailson punched in a few buttons and random grappling arms came out and grabbed Vincent. They then started to beat him.

"Level two: Scars from the Inferno of Hell!" Hailson punched in more buttons and the room set on fire around Vincent. He was engulfed in the flame. He screamed at the top of his lungs. This lasted for ten minutes. Soon after, Vincent was visible as the fire died down. He looked like a giant strip of jerky and his shirt and all his hair was burned off.

"Level three: Cuts/mutilation." Chainsaws and buzzsaws came to Vincent. The cut through him like a hot knife through butter. All you could hear was the buzzsaws and the chainsaws, and the blood-curdling scream. This lasted for thirty seconds only. His arm had fallen off and the blood came gushing out like a waterfall.

"Sir. . . sir. . . please. . . stop. . . Argh!" Vincent was losing a lot of blood and was dying really fast.

"Hmph. You made it this far. I'm surprised. Too bad you failed me and I must kill you horribly." Hailson said with a sarcastic tone. He also announced Level four, which is electrocution.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vincent could no longer take the pain. He wanted to die right now than to put up with any more pain.

"Still alive? Don't worry. Level five is plain horror." Hailson put a metal back-pack. An arm stretched out and went straight into Vincent's eye at lightning speed. Blood came rushing out like water through a big hole on a dam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE KILL ME NOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Vincent wanted Hailson to just stab his heart.

"Now, let's try to remove your eye. . ." Hailson pulled out Vincent's left eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hmm. Since you're still alive, I have to resort to, ahem, neutering you."

"Fine. Just kill me now. KILL ME NOW!"

"I don't think so." Hailson pulled out a claw and it stabbed Vincent in the lower region. The blood all came out and dripped to the floor. This made Vincent scream so loud the glass throughout the Palace all shattered.

"Still alive! Die already!" Hailson dug into Vincent's back and ripped out his spine. The lungs also came out, along with some veins, his heart, and his liver. Vincent didn't yell. He didn't move. He was finally dead.

"Hmph. You got what you deserved. I hope this proves something to all of you. Fail me once, and I will pull out your spine! Now, guards! Get rid of the body. Throw it into the mutant pit, where it will be eaten.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. My computer was acting up recently. Anyway, are you horrified? Well, it's your fault. I warned you not to read this chapter, and you disregarded the warning. In this chapter, it was supposed tell you something, or ask you something; if this is how he treats his allies, how does he treat his enemies? Plz review! **


	5. I remember

**Disclaimer: Bug off! I'll have SSBM when the time is right!**

**A/N: Hey, guys. After playing Star Wars Battlefront, I just noticed; "Lost Future(Title may vary soon enough")" is like the Galactic Civil War era, what with the Rebels and the Empire, and stuff. Ha ha ha...** **Oh, and I wanna find a name other than 'A Lost Future' Not a very creative title...**

**Oh yeah, and let me give you a heads up on an OC in the story. There may be more, but the one in this chapter plays an important role for the story.**

**And now, after so many sorry ass attempts to update, in which, I know some of you are like "You dirty, double-crossing son of a--" So forth. Well, I do deserve some of that. Here you go. After my Science Project is over, then I can take a breather.**

**Chapter 5**

**Search and Rescue**

Fox watched through his window the work everyone was doing. As he looked around, he saw through another window--through the window in the house across the street. That kinda bugged him. _We're so weak that we got pushed down and out, living in what was once a basement, now an underground metropolis, but we're so crammed, the Base and the City are squashed together. What's wrong with us? 20 years ago, there was a heist, in a city that could be a Paradise to anyone who _**spoke**_ of it, and years later, **BOOM**. All the governments fall, ruling in their place a Dictatorship, which earned fear as an Empire, and the beautiful monuments destroyed and used for minerals and weapons, some crazy bastard eats his own soldiers for torture. It's like it all happened in the blink of an eye. Man, I wish I could just close my eyes and–_

Fox's thoughts were interrupted as his Comm. device went off.

"This is McCloud. What do you want?" Fox said.

"Commander? This is Lt. Scott Aarons. We need you in Lab RW635, ASAP." Lt. Aarons told Fox. He sounded like he discovered something. "Trust me, Commander. You'll like what you see." Fox was smiling now.

After about 8 minutes, Fox finally reached Laboratory RW635. He entered the code into the panel and the Titanium doors opened. He walked down the hall, seeing scientists research some weapons and masses which will be used to fight the Emperor and his merciless soldiers. He finally reached the end of the hall where he has to make a left turn, then he finally found the door with Lt. Aarons, and entered the room.

"What have you found, Lieutenant?" Fox asked. He looked ready to storm the Imperialist Capital of Baeior.

"Well, sir. It turns out that the Imperial HQ is covered by 3 Shield Generators. But, only one shield covers the Palace." Aarons explained.

"Lieutenant, why is there only one shield if there are three generators?" Fox was puzzled. He was never aware that Hailson accelerated technology faster than originally thought.

"Well, sir, one generator shields the Palace. The 2nd one covers the first shield generator, and then the 3rd is a satellite, creating a shield around the 2nd shield generator. Attacking that satellite will be excessively exhausting for the men." Aarons finish to the statement worried Fox. He got a bad vibe.

"Why would it be 'exhausting'?"

"Well, the thing is, no shield protects the satellite, but a Space Base is in it's place."

"I see. What is the Danger Level of the station?" Fox asked.

"Sir?"

"I asked you a question, Lieutenant." Fox became Commander for his heroism 10 years ago, but also for his strict training, which included answering right away.

"Well, the base is occupied by _Falle Engell–_Sortof an Earth-German word for Fallen Angels. Sir, a Veteran like yourself should remember them." The Lieutenant stood with silence as his Commander remembers those unholy days.

"I remember..." Fox was recalling those events, events that would haunt him forever.

_Flashback..._

_That day when Hailson fired that laser... That laser of Heat... That gave a beautiful light... Like a Bald Eagle... Beautiful to see, but deadly as a holocaust. I remember when those soldiers of mine... Taking me back to safety, providing cover fire... And whenever we had a victory, we celebrated... We were comrades, allies, friends, **brothers**, even. This was before Light was shone... But... After that, anger, sorrow, and hatred ran through my blood... As I saw that fear on their faces, the blood spilled from their bodies! Dying... Losing consciousness. But what sacred me the most... What made me want to kill myself... was when **that** happened._

_Ten years ago, we assaulted an Imperial POW Base, where prisoners were kept, for his dirty purposes. The Mission was a success, or so we thought. Just when we were making our way into the woods, we saw a flare in the sky. As I was making it back to the SAU-02, I was shot in the leg by a Spotter. When I flipped over, I saw what that Light was; Hell's Call. Some call it Death's Light. But as I waited and smoked a cigarette, I noticed someone was standing, fighting, in front of me. When I saw who it was, I yelled at him. "Link, you idiot, get outta here!" Yep. That's right. Link. My old friend, who was promoted 4 ranks for his heroism, before he died. _

_As he fought_ _to get the Imperials off of me, I was dragged, then carried, into the woods, and then into the SAU tank. As I looked back at the troops who stayed to fight, I took a long look at the Light coming upon them; I knew we were gonna get caught in the blast, too. There's no way we can get out of this unscathed, in our condition. With any strength that I had left, I looked at Link; He was struggling to get dying soldiers to safety. I looked up, and I found it was too late. My SAU was wrecked, and we were all thrown out of the vehicle. With all the fire, ruin, and debris, I searched and searched for survivors, and found one man, dying, losing blood, and laying there. I moved up to him, and mended his wound... Only to see another hole on his head, killing him. I see the man, no, **men**, who killed him, and to my great misfortune, they were the very same prisoners we rescued; My soldiers, my **brothers**. They arose from the fire, with faces colder than Space. One of them, John Goffan, raised his rifle at me, and fired. As I myself was losing consciousness, I saw them all walking away. My Elite, my comrades, my friends, my brothers... All walked away without saying a word. Then, I regained consciousness in a clinic with a body cast and severe pain. Two words describe those men; Fallen Angels. Under me, they were had high reputations, as high as Angels. Now... I can't even think about this anymore. Don't wanna cry in front the Lieutenant..._

**Yay. End of Chapter 5. Hey, guys, just a tip, don't get mad at me and say that I copied this from Star Wars, because in a previous chapter, I already said Emperor, so I must go with Empire. Okay? Now, that mess is settled, so let me get ch.6. I'm didn't give you as much as you deserve, and I'm sorry for that. Under these circumstances, I would give more than one chapter, but I can't, because I need time after Science Fair ate all of it.**

**Bye for now!**

One more thing. I sound like I'm basing this on Fox, but I've already climbed the mountain, so I must climb down. Give me time and it will be about the others too. This chapter will prove vital to future chapters.  



End file.
